Through Their Eyes
by MusicMan1o57
Summary: Kyoya get's a new assistant, from America! but is this new girl more than he can handle? what secrets is she keeping? maybe KYOxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Through Their Eyes**

**By Kittykatblack97**

I do not own anything except OC. I got this idea after reading all your awesome stories and comments on stories.

A brown haired man in a suit was walking with a small, frail, blonde girl into a tall office building. The girl had a look of fear in her eyes, the man just looked mad. He kept looking around, but when he saw Mr. Ootori, his face turned into a forced smile. "I thought you had found a better client, Mr. Itami," he said as he got closer. "I promised you, and I always keep a promise. Shall we talk in a more, private area?" Mr. Itami asked. "Of course, Nikama, Nicoma. Take..." "Miss Wright."

"Thank you; take Miss Wright to the house. I will be there shortly." As the 2 men went to discuss business the guards led her to a limousine, which she was a little hesitant to step into, and took her to the Ootori mansion.

TIME SKIP

Mr. Ootori was in her room, a little alcove behind a bookshelf in the library, explaining things to her. "You will be working for one of my sons from now on." A nod from her. "This is to teach them how to manage others. You will still have to do as I tell you, since I am their boss, as you would say, but namely, you only listen to him, no one else." Another nod. "You will be working for my third son, Ootori, Kyoya. He may not be the heir to my company, but he will be running his own business one day. I would like him to be prepared. You start at his school tomorrow. Get some rest." With that, he walked out, leaving her to her thoughts.

TIME SKIP

When she woke up, on the chair in her room, there was a tiny, poufy, yellow dress. She got dressed and walked out from behind the bookcase to see it was 6 am, and to see a slightly startled black haired teenager in front of her. He was holding a clipboard and a muffin. She started to retreat back into the room when she saw Mr. Ootori right behind him. "Cat, this is my third son, Kyoya. Kyoya, this is Cat Wright, your new assistant." His face turned emotionless as he said "it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Wright." With a bow, he handed her the muffin. "Kyoya, I have a meeting, take her to get her schedule. I expect you to do the right thing while she's here." With that, he left them to their business.

SHORT TIME SKIP

When they got her schedule, they learned she was in every one of Kyoyas classes. As they got to the doorway, a tall blonde haired teen was waiting. "Mommy! Those nasty twins have kidnapped our beloved Haruhi until lunch! What will we do!?" Kyoya looked at him and calmly replied "then we wait. Now if you'll excuse me, we have something important to do. Come." That was when the blonde teen finally noticed Cat. "And who might you be, princess?" Cat just stared at him, confused and scared. "Her name is Cat Wright. My father made her my assistant while I am in school."

"Then why is she carrying your bag?"

"She's not…"

He looked over and saw his book bag in her hands, as well as her own.

"How did you-"

"She grabbed it as you introduces her to the boss." Two voices interrupted him. Twins, with red hair, were leaning on either side of Cat. It looked like she was going to freak out. Luckily the blonde one saw this, and proceeded to yell out "DADDY SAYS NO!" and chase them down the hallway.

SHORT TIME SKIP

Kyoya explained who all the people were: Tamaki = tall blonde, Hikaru/ Kaoru = twins, Haruhi = brown haired slightly shorter boy, Mori = tall brown haired one, Hunny = very short blonde one. With this new info she felt more ready to do her job. The only problem was that all the other students were giving her curious looks all through classes. When the end bell rang, she grabbed both of their things and proceeded to walk outside, when he stopped her. " I need to go to the club room and wait for the others so we can start, you will have to go with me if you are going to be my new assistant." She simply nodded, and followed him. On the way, he told her about the host club.

When they got there, Tamaki was waiting. "Oh you brought Cat. Welcome princess. Are you going to request anyone?" Kyoya explained how she would be helping him. Soon everyone had shown up and was entertaining guests. Cat looked around, and saw that Haruhis table was out of cake. She went into the kitchen and appeared moments later with 5 cakes balanced in her hands and one on her head. She brought then over to Haruhi and set them down in front of him and his 4 guests, who proceeded to squeal in delight at how cute this tiny girl looked serving the plates to them. When Cat walked away, she could hear the twins ask Haruhi to get them more tea. Cat went and brought then a teapot of chai spice tea and filled their cups. When she was done, she looked at Kyoya for approval. He looked slightly shocked, but nodded. This brought more squeals of delight from the girls. "How cute! I didn't know you had a new member in the club! How old is she?" one girl asked Kyoya. "She is 17 years of age this march. She isn't actually a member, she just decided to start serving everyone tea and cake." "How do you know her?" "My father asked her to be my personal assistant. He is trying to teach me how to manage people when I have my own company."

SHORTER TIME SKIP

When the host club ended that day, Kyoya surprised everyone by looking shocked.

"What is it kyo-chan?" Hunny asked

Kyoya pointed to his laptop

"Total sales…" Hikaru

"…90,000 YEN!" Kaoru

"WHAT!?" host club.

Sorry it's so long, I had a lot of ideas in my head. To clear some things up, Cat thinks Haruhi is a boy, she _will_ find the truth later on… maybe. She figured out the twins based on Kyoyas explanation of their slightly different personalities. Cat is not mute; she just chooses not to speak. I wonder why? I do not have set dates for when I upload, I'll do it when I can/ feel like it. Cat is me, I meant to make this a _how Ouran is if I am there_ story, but decided against it, so Cats character is completely different from the true me. Except for her looks. I am short/ blonde. Ciao. Kittykatblack97


	2. Chapter 2 surprise visitors

**I still do not own OHSHC**

_When the host club ended that day, Kyoya surprised everyone by looking shocked._

"_What is it kyo-chan?" Hunny asked_

_Kyoya pointed to his laptop_

"_Total sales…" Hikaru_

"…_90,000 YEN!" Kaoru_

"_WHAT!?" host club._

Everyone looked at Kyoya with looks of shock on their faces. "It seems that our little _guest_ brought in quite a lot of customers, even if they _were_ at different hosts tables." Kyoya answered. Everyone looked at Cat who was waiting patiently for orders from Kyoya, even though it was obvious she was tired. "Why don't you take a nap, I need you to be wide awake if you're going to be my assistant." She just nodded, and lied down on one of the couches. "Sempai? Why do you have an assistant?" Haruhi asked. "My father thought it to be wise for me to learn to manage people. So I can, as he says, take control of my business. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Where is she staying?" Tamaki asked.

"At my house. She has her own room."

"Is Cat-Chan –"

At this Cat stood up, hearing her name she came over and stood there, awaiting orders.

"How does she…" Kaoru

"…Do that?" Hikaru

"Go back to sleep, I'll call if I need you." _What? Why am I acting so nice? Normally I would have glared at her for interrupting. Am I going soft? NO. Impossible._ Kyoya thought. The host club noticed his lack of glare, but didn't question it. Their limos were waiting outside. "Cat, we're leaving." She stood up, and followed him out. In the limo, Cat pulled out her homework, and started working on the math. 2 minutes later, she was done and started on her history. Right when she finished that, they pulled up to the house.

TIME SKIP

Cat was walking out of her room wearing an old, torn t-shirt that was 3 sizes too big, and some pony pajama pants. Her hair was in 2 braids on either side of her head. Kyoya was in the library, reading a book. "Where are you going this late at night?" he asked. Cat held up a cup, indicating she was getting a drink.

SHORT TIME SKIP

Kyoya noticed she was in the kitchen for an hour, and a sugar cookie smell was coming from the third kitchen. When he walked in, Cat was asleep in a chair, sugar cookies on a cooling rack. The cookies were in the shape of letters, and on closer inspection, formed words. As Kyoya carried Cat out to her room, he read the words. _Thank you Kyoya._

NEXT MORNING

It was Saturday, when the host club went to wake up Kyoya. They found him in the library, sleeping in a chair, while holding Cat. She was curled up like a kitten, against his bare chest, her shirt spread over them. The twins took a few pictures before waking up Kyoya, who made them delete the pictures by glaring at them. He laid back down, only to jerk up when he realized where he was. "Kyo-Chan, why is Cat-Chan not in bed?" Hunny asked. "And why are you sleeping with my daughter!" yelled Tamaki, waking Cat up. Instantly the room took on an icy chill. Cat's eyes were glowing red, she saw the host club, and glared. When she looked at Kyoya though, she returned to her quiet, obedient self. She stood up, walked to kitchen 3, followed closely by the host club, and started making steak and eggs for breakfast. "Steak for breakfast? With eggs? That's a funny combination." The twins started laughing. "Actually, this is the American equivalent of a rich persons breakfast" Kyoya stated.

Haruhi went up to Kyoya and asked "where is Cat's bedroom Sempai?" Kyoya looked at Cat, who simply nodded. "This way." Kyoya led them to a bookshelf. "She sleeps on a shelf?" Hunny asked. At this Kyoya pushed a crimson book on the 3rd shelf with his left hand. The shelf swung out slowly. As the host club stepped back, they all gasped, except for Haruhi and Kyoya and Mori. The bedroom was as small as Haruhis except the walls were bare, and the bed was covered in gray sheets, no blanket, and the chair was a dark blue. "HOW COULD YOU MAKE MY DAUGHTER SLEEP IN THESE CONDITIONS!?" Tamaki yelled at Kyoya. "I tried to give her a proper room, but she refused. She likes the quietness of this room." They all heard a bell go off, and went to the kitchen, seven plates of steak and eggs were on a tray. Cat motioned for them to go to the dining room. Then proceeded to serve them. "Cat-Chan, where's your plate?" Hunny asked. Cat looked at Kyoya. "Go ahead. You need to eat as well." She nodded, and appeared a moment later with a plate much like their own.

After everyone was finished eating, she proceeded to wash the dishes, only to be stopped by the club, who told her the maids would clean them. The twins grabbed her arms and dragged her to her 'room' where they went through her closet, finding torn, discolored clothes, and emptied her whole closet, not finding any decent outfit except her school uniform. "What happened to your clothes? It looks like a tornado hit them." An idea came to them, and they smirked. They ran out of her room, only to appear moments later with a rack of clothes. They put outfit after outfit against her, until they settled on a dark blue sequined top and a small black ruffled skirt that went down to halfway down her upper legs. They left so she could change, and when she came out they brushed her hair up into a bun. They added a black bow headband, and showed her to the host club.

"Wow! You look cute Cat-Chan!" Hunny

"Ah." Mori

"cute." Haruhi

"You look professional." Kyoya

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Tamaki exclaimed, sweeping her into a hug and twirling her around. She looked shocked, and soon returned the hug.

I'll write more later. I didn't want to make it too long. Haruhi was in pants and a yellow shirt that hung loosely on her, so Cat still thinks she is a he.


	3. Chapter 3 The fair!

Chappy #3

Thank you to both Andipandi5 and Hellosweetie4737 for becoming my first followers. I will try not to disappoint. Also, I officially have homework this week, but I will try to make a 3 page word document each chappy before uploading. I'm going to start to do a couple of POV's just so you can see what Cat is thinking.

Do not own anything but OC.

_. They put outfit after outfit against her, until they settled on a dark blue sequined top and a small black ruffled skirt that went down to halfway down her upper legs. They left so she could change, and when she came out they brushed her hair up into a bun. They added a black bow headband, and showed her to the host club._

"_Wow! You look cute Cat-Chan!" Hunny_

"_Ah." Mori_

"_Cute." Haruhi_

"_You look professional." Kyoya_

"_YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Tamaki exclaimed, sweeping her into a hug and twirling her around. She looked shocked, and soon returned the hug._

Kyoya walked over and told Tamaki "I think she's passed out." Sure enough, she was unconscious. Tamaki put her down. _Why do I feel so jealous?_ Thought Kyoya. A moment later Cat woke up. She saw Kyoya and stood up. "Cat-Chan! You're awake! Can we have some of your cookies?" Hunny asked her. She nodded, and he ran into the kitchen and came back out with a plate full of all of the cookies, now out of order. A maid came in with some cups and tea. "So why did you come over to my house _this_ time Tamaki?" Kyoya asked. "Oh! We were hoping to take you and Cat to the commoners fair today!" Tamaki said. Cat looked up at this, a scared look in her eyes.

TIME SKIP AND HARUHI POV:

At the fair, the club had all split up. Kyoya instructed Cat to follow me where ever I went. Cat was confused when he said she, until he explained my debt. So that was how she ended up at the bookstore. I saw her looking at the books with interest, and took her into the store. Cat had picked out 3 books so far: Greek Mythology 101; History of Bosnia; and To The Stars, A Novel. "You like studying, don't you?" I asked.

NO ONES POV:

Cat nodded. Haruhi went to use the restroom. Cat looked at a few more books. When she looked up, she froze. Across from her was the same man that gave her away to Mr. Ootori. Only, he was drunk.

Haruhi came out and saw Cat frozen in place. "Cat? What's wrong?" she looked over and saw the man, who started to walk over to them. Cat grabbed Haruhis hand and ran to find Kyoya. When they got to the middle of the fairgrounds, Cat stopped. It looked like she was listening for something. A moment later, she dragged Haruhi over to an electronics store, where Kyoya was at.

"How did you know he was here? We must be half a mile from the center of the fair." Haruhi asked. Cat just shrugged. "Oh. Hello Haruhi, Cat. What are you doing back so early?" Kyoya asked them. "Some man was scaring Cat. So we ran and she took me to the center of the fair, and somehow knew you were here. From ½ a mile away!" Haruhi exclaimed. "How are you capable of that?" Kyoya asked. Again, a shrug. She picked up a nearby juice container, and pointed to one word. "Concentrate?" they both asked. She gave them a nod. "Oh! I see, you just concentrate and you can find anyone, right?" Tamaki popped up behind them. "Tamaki, I thought you were with the twins." Kyoya said. "I was, but they went to find my daughters, and I didn't want them defiling my new daughters mind with their twincest act when they're not doing it for the club." He explained. "What was that about a man, Haruhi?"

"Some strange man was half drunk and it looked like he scared Cat. So she grabbed my hand, ran, and you know the rest."

Cat POV:

"Interesting…" Kyoya

"Where are the twins at anyways?" Haruhi

"And Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai?" Tamaki

"Cat, could you please find them, like you found me?" Kyoya

I nodded. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate._ Mori, Mori, kendo equipment, Hunny is in the karate section, same store. Hikaru, Kaoru, around the corner, holding…_

I turned the corner and stopped them with a glare. They had a pink, frilly tutu outfit in their hands, in my size. "Ah, you found the twins. Interesting…" Kyoya mumbled the last part. He jotted something down in his black notebook, near the last few pages. I lead them to Mori and Hunny. When we got there, Hunny was at the counter buying a big bag of sweets.

Sorry it's so short. Master Boots (my cat) wanted to play, and as I said, he's MASTER Boots. Plus I have a ton of homework. 5 CHAPTER REVIEWS! All because I forgot to do it last week. *sigh* it just goes to show, doing homework when it's given, helps. Chao Kittykatblack97. ^_ _^


	4. Chapter 4 presents for everyone!

**Ch. 4 presents for all**

_I turned the corner and stopped them with a glare. They had a pink, frilly tutu outfit in their hands, in my size. "Ah, you found the twins. Interesting…" Kyoya mumbled the last part. He jotted something down in his black notebook, near the last few pages. I lead them to Mori and Hunny. When we got there, Hunny was at the counter buying a big bag of sweets._

**Cat POV:**

"Hi Cat-Chan!" Hunny said. "Takashi was gonna get some more kendo gear!"

"Mmh." Mori grunted.

Kyoya was writing in his book again.

**TIME SKIP**

I was in my room. I decided to clean it out a bit, there were cobwebs everywhere. I was deathly afraid of spiders, but I liked to look at the complexity of cobwebs. I had just finished cleaning out the 'closet' and was working on the tiny nightstand when I saw a giant spider on my hand and did what came naturally.

**Kyoyas POV**

I was in my room calculating the clubs finances when I heard the highest pitched scream I never thought was possible. "What the hell?" I said. I ran down the stairs to find it came from the library. I checked in there and saw Cats room open just a crack, the sound was coming from there. I ran in and saw a spider about an inch in length, excluding the legs, on her hand, and she was screaming. I stood there for a moment, shocked that she was making noise, before swiping the spider to the floor and stepping on it with my house slippers. I grabbed Cat and pulled her into a hug. She started to silently cry into my shirt.

"Shhh, it's gone now. Don't worry, I'll have the maids move your things to a room upstairs, bug free." I managed to calm her down, but she was still visibly shaking. _She looks kind of cute right now_, wait, what was I saying? She was my assistant. The maids started to carry her things to the spare bedroom while I, carried her to the bed. She was fast asleep.

**LONG TIME SKIP**

**Cats POV**

It was Monday and we were at the host club, after hours. They were talking about Saturday night. About what happened to me.

"She screamed." Kyoya finished telling them.

"WHAT!?" the host club looked at me, startled.

"You mean our little Kitten…" Kaoru.

"Made a noise so loud it almost made your glasses break?" Hikaru.

I hated it when they called me kitten. I brought out the rice balls I made and served everyone tea. They looked at me expectantly. I sighed quietly. "Cat, show them." Kyoya said. I tried, but no sound came out. The twins got an evil glint in their eyes, but before I could do anything, they threw a very real looking spider at me. So I screamed my lungs out.

**Kaoru's POV**

We threw a fake rubber spider at her, and instantly regretted it. Good thing it was after school. She screamed so loud and high pitched that the windows broke. Literally. "TURN HER OFF! WE DIDN"T MEAN IT!" I yelled. "WHAT!?" Tamaki yelled right back. Kyoya calmly got up and threw the spider off of her and… hugged her? She instantly stopped and was crying. I felt bad, we really scared her. Kyoya cast a glare at us. "Next time, ask before doing a stupid stunt like that. You will both pay for the windows. As well as my glasses." With that he picked Cat up and carried her bridal style out the door. "I feel bad Kaoru." My brother whispered to me. "So do I."

"Who was responsible for ruining my potion with that _noise_." Nekazowa stated from behind a giant pair of wooden doors. "I was in the middle of adding a drop of wolfs teeth to my potion when that noise caused my container to drop the entire contents into the mixture!"

"That was Cat-Chan!" exclaimed Hunny. "She doesn't say anything, so the twins tried to scare her! But they went a little over board."

"Doesn't talk? Hmm…" Nekazowa said thoughtfully. "Just do not do it again, or I _will_ curse you." With that he left.

What could Nekazowa be thinking? Sorry it's so short, I didn't know how to write this chappy. I also apologize to the new followers. My sister accidentally deleted your email alerts because she thought it was her account, if you could all write me a review with your screen name, I'll try to give you recognition. My Email is musicman1057 if you want to give me ideas you'd like to see in this story, or as a story. Or just to chat. No personal info. I will be starting a new fruits basket story, and am doing a co- author for an MLP fanfic with my sister, Dragonstar. I love you all. Chao, Kittykatblack97 aka Musicman1057. (I'll be using that name from now on.)


End file.
